mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny
|spawn=Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them and the Wyvern Lair. |multiplevers=See History |drops=None |exp=1–3 |sounds='Lift' Land Hurt Death }}Bunnies are small tamable mobs. Spawning 'Natural generation' Bunnies spawn on grass and Wyvern Lair grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more, with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Bunnies always spawn white in taiga, cold taiga, ice mountains or ice plains biomes. 'Appearance' Bunnies come in five different colors: brown, white, grey, black, or white with black spots. Drops Bunnies do not drop anything when killed other than 1-3 experience. Behavior Bunnies are passive mobs, and will not attack if you hit them. They hop around aimlessly instead of walking, avoid cliffs high enough to cause damage, and usually stay out of water. Bunnies are 'shy' mobs, and will flee from the player when approached. Bunnies don't usually make sounds, but emit a loud shriek when you hit them. 'Taming' A bunny can be tamed by simply right-clicking on one. This will result in the bunny being placed on top of your head, and the naming window to pop up. Once named, the bunny will become tamed. Bunnies can be renamed with a book, medallion or name tag. They can be healed by feeding them carrots, and can also be leashed. 'Picking up' When right-clicked on, a tamed bunny will go onto your head. The bunny can be taken off with shift. Right-clicking will stop them from performing actions (including opening doors, crafting, or anything else that requires right-clicking). With a bunny on the player's head, any mob the player is riding on (such as a horse) will receive a massive speed boost, making it almost impossible to control it. 'Breeding' Bunnies can be bred by feeding them golden carrots. The bunnies have to be at full health for them to be able to breed. As bunnies have a tendency to move around constantly, it is recommended to enclose them together in a small fenced area. The colour of the baby bunny is always random and it is not determined by the color of the parents. Baby rabbits take 3-5 days to mature. Prior to v6.2.1, bunnies could be bred by placing two tamed bunnies of any color nearby in an open space or enclosure. They would then breed, spawning several new bunnies. As they reproduced quite rapidly, Bunny breeding programs had to be kept track of to reduce game lag or overflow. Typically, bunny litters would be around 3-12 baby bunnies. History Trivia *Bunnies are one of the few mobs that are immune to fall damage. *It is possible for a bunny to hop into and suffocate in upside-down stair blocks. *The white bunnies texture is identical to the texture of the aerbunny from the Aether and Aether 2 mods. Gallery White_bunny_taiga.png|A white bunny in a taiga biome. IzALilBunny.png|A brown bunny in a house. Bunnies and babies.png|Several bunnies and babies. Bunnies.png|All of the bunny colors. Bunnies in captivity.png|Bunnies in an enclosure. BJzNG.jpg|The first image released of bunnies. Category:Entity Category:Passive mobs Category:Tamable mobs